memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rigelian
A Matter of Dates features the Enterprise-type Rigelians (and Kaylar!), so as they now feature in a TNG-era story I think we're going to need to find a new way to disambiguate them, as Rigelian (Enterprise) would no longer be accurate. Tis a little tricky to find a suitable descriptor to differentiate them from the others Rigelians though, any suggestions? --8of5 17:36, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :I went with "Rigelian (beaded)" for their big bead necklaces. -- BadCatMan 08:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ''Tower of Babel'' The latest ENT novel defines the Rigelian species (plural) and the contents of the (Beta) Rigel system for the novelverse continuity. I'd like to start infusing our database with the new info, which included renaming and merging some pages. For an overview, this is the makeup of the Rigelian system (Tau-3 Eridani) from Tower of Babel: Rigel II: seedy pleasure planet colonized by the Zami Rigel III: Chelon homeworld Rigel IV: homeworld of Zami and Kalar, formerly shared, now solely inhabited by Zami Rigel V: Jelna homeworld with significant Zami diaspora Rigel VI: uninhabited; moons colonized by immigrant species, e.g. Coridanites Rigel VII: exile of the Kalar, practically quarantined Rigel X: part of the Outer Colonies, held by Xarantine Spelling: Rigelian is spelled consistently witha single L, and Kaylar with the Y. I'd not remove the Y. Species: beaded Rigelians = Jelna exogenders, red-eyed/silver-skinned Rigelians = Jelna endogeners (Jelna: one species, four genders), Zami: vulcanoid and Human-like Rigelians combined; Chelons and Ka(y)lar left stay the same; Rigelian is used as a demonym for everyone in the system (cf. Breen post-''Zero Sum Game'') and include alien colonists like Coridanites and Xarantine. If there are no questions or objections...? –-- Markonian 17:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, wow, it's good to see Rigel and the Rigelians cleared up some more. I spent a great deal of time overhauling and sorting out the Rigel systems and the Rigelian races previously. I have no time for that now, running another wiki, but I wish you good luck with it. I look forward to seeing more of this. Let me know if you have any questions about the older Rigel information, and whatever strange ways I sorted it out. :) :It looks like all the planets of the Beta Rigel / Tau-3 Eridani system are meant to correspond to their TV series hints, such as Beta Rigel II and Rigel II, both pleasure planets. I already made that assumption when I integrated Star Charts, and made the redirects. So I guess you could just merge the new lore into the existing articles. I divided most Rigel planet articles per their distinct depictions in different sources; although all derive from TV mentions, they diverge into subtly or hugely different versions, but remain inextricably linked by related information. I hope you find the articles easy to insert new information into, or you can create a new section if the depiction doesn't agree. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's what I think needs to be done: ::The Rigelian (silver) page should be deleted/merged, since these are just the endosexes of the Jelna. ::The V'gelnian page should be deleted/merged since these are the vulcanoid Rigelians, also known as the Zami. ::The Rigellian (humanoid) page should be merged with the Kaylar page. Tower of Babel seems to imply that all the Rigelians on Rigel VII are Kaylar, while Early Voyages depicts the Kaylar as the warrior caste of a more human-like race. ::Does anyone want to do this? NetSpiker (talk) 03:17, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :If the silver Rigelians are a facet of this Jelna race you mention, there is a valid case to be made for merging -- however, you've provided no links or sources regarding Jelna so I really need to ask you to clarify what you mean by stating that one is a facet of the other. :I'm not clear about what you mean regarding V'gelnians versus Zami -- again, you give no links or sources for the Zami. However, i'd ask that we look into whether they are intended to have the same planetary origin as it is quite possible there are two Vulcanoid strains of Rigelians, and merging these without any corroboration would be quite incorrect. :As the Early Voyages clearly shows the Rigelian humanoids as being an overall species with the Kaylar being a subspecies caste, then it would be quite incorrect to merge or consolidate these articles. While Tower of Babel implies one thing, a more concrete statement is made in Early Voyages -- and we should definitely favor concrete statements over an implication. :In short, none of these seem to be actionable at this time based on the comments you've provided. -- Captain MKB 03:52, April 5, 2016 (UTC)